fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omen Rifelson
|-|Young= |-|Middle-Aged= Character Theme Summary of His Life On the planet Gyrohem— a world of wonder, fantasy, and grief— a boy was born. This boy would grow up into a man that would eventually give birth to the world's greatest defender. However, this was a time before that... This was a time, of a "war hero". A war hero who would slaughter anyone opposing him without remorse. A war hero that would eventually come to learn the feelings of others. This man, was Omen Rifelson. Omen was born in the slums of Mardial City. His parents disowned him, making him survive on his own in the harsh and brutal streets of the Beggars District. He never had any friends, nor anyone to talk to. He was uneducated on the world around him; a blank canvas. However, there was one special skill he had that allowed him to survive on his own... killing. On one fateful night, Aura-less army guards were patrolling the Beggars District... until they heard screams. They rushed over to the scene and saw a bloodied Omen snapping a thug's neck, surrounded by dozens of other brutally murdered thugs and thieves that attempted to take all that he owned. The guards attempted to subdue the child to no avail, and they perished as well under the moonlit night. Word spread quickly that the army guards were slain, and from that point onward, every day and night new batches of guards were to patrol the district in an attempt to subdue, or slay, the murderous figure... and eventually, after countless bodies were sacrificed, Omen was captured and brought to the capital. Instead of being punished however, Omen was drafted into the army, to serve under commanding officers. There, Omen realized that he had two special skills: following orders. He was told that he was a tool. He was told nothing more. He was told that he was not considered a person. He was told to believe it. After unlocking his Aura, Omen was sent straight to war under a newbie division in the Northern Front. Omen did not question it the order, because he was simply a tool. He only knew how to kill. From that point onward, Mardial City grew even more. Its funds kept on increasing, and its wars were repeatedly winning. All because of one man. Everyone praised him. The man that was a "war hero". The man that was "protecting them all". He devastated entire enemy armies by himself. He passed the Protector's trials, obtaining the Infinity Alpha God Blade, one of the strongest weapons known on Gyrohem. He was praised to no end... but he didn't care. He was just following orders. His only purpose— the only things he knew how to do— was kill and follow orders. Kill to live, and follow to have purpose. It was everything he knew. There was nothing other than this for him, at least, that's what he thought. Many years after his very first war, Omen was ordered once more to fight in the front lines once again, in a battle against the rising kingdom of Arkyos. The first couple of battles were swiftly won, but Omen's troops were slowly getting weaker and fewer in number, as they repeatedly were bombarded by enemy troops and nature's harsh weather. Countless lifeless bodies surrounded Omen, all people who once had a future, now gone and forgotten. One after the other, each saying their goodbyes, crying tears that they would not see their loved ones again... but Omen could not understand. What are these emotions? What is love...? ...In the final battle, Omen's troops were able to slay every single enemy fodder in one foul swoop, at the cost of their own lives. All that was left was Omen and the final enemy: Arkyos' own ruler. A man going by the name of Abyssion. The two readied their weapons. Omen, carrying his most powerful weapon: the Infinity Alpha God Blade, and Abyssion, carrying a sword of pure dark flames. The two dashed towards each other, and as soon as the battle started... it ended. As Omen looked down, he saw that his stomach was cut wide open; his Aura had somehow been bypassed, and his guts were all over the floor... ...Just like that, Omen's days of following orders were over. When Omen woke up, he was in a medical building back in Mardial City. It turned out that his legendary blade was stolen when he was knocked unconscious, and his body was found by Ergo, one of the few people who considered him an official comrade instead of a tool. Ergo revealed that Omen was somewhat healed by the medic Eleina, however the injuries he sustained were too great, and it was recommended that Omen should be let go and retire from the army. Instead of being relieved however, Omen's eyes widened, and he attempted to go back. What was life without orders? What was life without the only thing that gave him meaning? Upon touching the floor however, Omen fell. He could not walk, much less fight, any longer. He was a shell of his former self. With nothing else left— without anything else to do— Omen became a blank canvas once again. Without his "duty" as a soldier, he thought there was nothing to his life, and that he was purposeless. He spent days in the hospital just looking out at the sky, and then to the people below, socializing and enjoying themselves together... and that's when he remembered. His fellow soldiers dying in the rain, calling out to their loved ones with tears in their eyes. He did not understand, and he wanted to understand. From here on out, Omen attempted to amass as much information as he could about emotions. He read books, experienced new oddities, and most of all, he started spending more time with the medic Eleina. She was someone who comforted him. She was someone who didn't see Omen as a mere tool, but instead an actual human being. One who had emotions. Wanting to learn more about himself and the world, Omen set off on travels around the world to find the meaning of emotions, and love, with Eleina. On his travels, they both saw many kinds of positive emotions. Joy, cheerfulness, delight, happiness. Omen experienced these emotions, and for the first time, it truly felt as if he was alive. He saw many kinds of people experience the same positive emotions. He saw them with loved ones, with family, with friends. All of them enjoyed their lives. He smiled at the sight of a reunion between two lovers. He felt joy when seeing two people finally get together. He cried tears of joy finding out someone came back safely from war to their loved one again. He looked in awe as happy endings happened right before his eyes— how magical the events could be... ...And that's when he realized that he took that all away for millions. Grief, sorrow, depression, and loss. He saw the reality of what he's done. Lives he's taken that could not be brought back. Lives that could have had happy endings, crushed by his hands. The reality was too much. The pain he inflicted on others forced Omen into a depression for many days and nights, breaking him into an emotional mess. He did not believe he had the right to live. He did not think that he was redeemable. He took the lives of so many... and yet... Eleina forgave him in the end. She saw the truth in him. He was not a tool, but a person who could make the right decisions, and move to the path of good. He has the power to prevent others from ever having to go through the pain he thinks he's inflicted on others ever again. Eleina's words— her forgiveness— changed his views on himself. He did not see himself as a tool any longer. He did not have to follow orders any longer. He did not have to kill any longer. From that point on, Omen gained a new special skill; one that represented his new goal in life: helping others. Helping others to get their happy endings. Eventually, Omen married Eleina Rifelson, and the two had two children before her passing: Linx Rifelson, and Yoshimitsu Rifelson. From that day forth, everyone moved on from the legendary "war hero" Omen Rifelson... Appearance and Personality Omen Rifelson had short blue hair with piercing ruby eyes. His usual attire consisted of a blue and silver giant-looking armor (Akavarn Armor) with the Mardial City logo implanted onto it (a shield with a star symbol on it), and a white headband with the same logo. But, after he retired from his war-days, all he wore was a silver-looking t-shirt and black shorts. He grew his hair long, usually combing it back, and had a small beard. Omen in his army days was cold. He was more like steel, always calculating the best solutions for his troops, and he followed orders the best he could. In battle, he was fierce, striking down anyone without mercy as long as they were in his way, all to win the battle. He never questioned anything he was doing, only following orders. He had no self worth, no choice in life. He merely conformed to what others said for him to do. He thought he was merely a tool with no emotions. However, Omen never accounted for the feelings deep within him: a passion to help his comrades, even if he didn't realize it himself until later in his life. Omen's actions changed when he was injured, and was healed by Eleina. He had a family with Eleina, and had Linx and Yoshimitsu as their children. When he was taking care of his family and retired from wars, Omen became softer, but wiser. He realized all of his faults, all of the horrible deeds he has done to others, not allowing them to have happy ends with their loved ones, and how he let all of his comrades down by allowing them to get slaughtered. He became both sympathetic and empathetic, being able to feel and understand the emotions of others. He dedicated himself to teach his children about the good in people, like what Eleina saw in him, and everyone else from then on. He was kind-hearted then, and it seemed as though he was a different man... a much more peaceful man. Personal Stats Forms: An ability in which the user channels a certain emotion, and projects it onto themselves for power. In that way, it is similar to a pocket reality, or even statistics amplification. This is mainly achieved by "Willpower". Omen is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. Kurai Form makes Omen's hair go purple and make him emit a purple glow all around his body. All of his attacks are purple. Spawned from the emotion of bloodlust. Aura Form makes Omen's hair, eyes, and body glow bright blue. All of his abilities in this form are any kind of blue. Spawned from the emotion of control. Final Form '''simply makes Omen's eyes glow a brighter red and give him a bright blue glow around him. Spawned from the emotion of hope. in Progress (Going to talk more about each of his forms and how he obtained them) '''Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Mardial City, the slums/Beggars District. Weight: ?? Height: 6'2 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Survival, following orders | Same | Same | His family, happy endings Dislikes: Unknown | Same | Same | "Corrupt" or "evil" people, himself in his prime Hobbies: Training, looking at dead trees and plants | Same | Same | Reading books, fishing, playing the guitar Values: Survive. Follow orders | Same | Same | Protect the ones closest to you, at all costs. Everyone deserves a happy ending. Martial Status: Widowed Status: K.I.A (Killed in action. Soon found out it was by the hands of Abyssion) Affiliations: '''Eleina Rifelson, Ergo, Linx Rifelson, Yoshimitsu Rifelson '''Previous Affiliations: The Mardial City Army Alignment: 'Possibly Chaotic Good (He seems to only care about his survival, but he subconsciously cares for his comrades and anyone around him, but he still doesn't obey laws and rules unless it's absolutely necessary) | Same | Same | Lawful Good 'MBTI: ISTJ pre-injury, INFJ post-injury Color Identity: '''Blue/Black '''Extra Music: * Sword of Promised Victory (Battle against Omen in his prime) * Never Coming Back (Omen near the end of his life) * You Say Run (Omen and Abyssion's final battle) * Never Turn Back (Omen's lyrical theme) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, 5-A with the Dragon Katana | At least 5-B, 5-A with the Dragon Katana, 2-A with the Infinity Alpha God Blade |''' '''4-B |''' At least '''4-A | 5-B | High 3-A Note: The Dragon Katana is a constant 5-A unless Omen adds Aura Energy to it, so that it can either be more powerful, or more on his current key's level. He's able to do this in any of his keys. The Three God Blades are also a constant 2-A. Name: Omen Rifelson Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: 8 (BoS. Obtained Kurai Form), 22 (Obtained Aura Form), 24 (When he was defeated by Abyssion), 36 (Achieved Final Form. Year of his death by Abyssion's hands) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), the Reaper (Title on the battlefield in his prime) Powers and Abilities:'' ''Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Competent H2H Combatant, Unusually Big Amounts of Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being. Skilled users in this ability can sense things other than Aura), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have a "sixth-sense" that alerts them of danger and increases their over-all senses when in danger), Very Limited Reality Manipulation (Made it so all of his attacks would strike or go through his enemy), Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy. Can also be used as forcefields and Danmaku), Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability), Pain Negation, Regeneration (High-Low. Unlike most Supernaturals, Omen's regeneration is useful for combat, as it heals him on this level every five seconds), Limited Physics Manipulation (All Supernaturals are able to manipulate physics to an extent to achieve all of the fantastical physical feats they display, such as running at speeds that would normally destroy the environment, without actually destroying it), Close Weapon Master, Limited Precognition, Energy Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Magical Resistance, Space-Time Attacking (via the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Doesn't have this weapon after his first fight against Abyssion), Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's if they're weaker than them (via Limiter. They're not able to lower their durability) | Same as before to a higher extent, with the addition of being able to breathe in space, a vacuum, & underwater; Ice Manipulation, and True Flight | Same as before to a higher extent, with the addition of Regeneration (Low-High when using Aura Healing) and Masterful Energy Manipulation | Same as base form to a lower extent, but with the addition of Mental Resistance and Willpower Defense (Only when on the brink of death. All resistances listed previously are ones that Omen can survive without Willpower. Clarification on the ability here. Omen's Willpower is medium, meaning he could resist every ability shown on the clarification link if his opponent's abilities aren't vastly beyond his own power) | Same as all the other abilities to a much higher extent, with the addition of Immortality (type 1), Teleportation (Was able to instantly teleport everywhere he knew on Gyrohem), Acausality (Is completely removed from the concept of cause and effect in this form, and nothing even remotely related to cause and effect can harm him), Passive Precognition Negation (Abyssion was not able to see the future outcome against Omen in their fight) Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because he has Aura. If all of his Aura depletes, then he won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Willpower Defense in Final Form goes up to a 4-D scale, even when he first obtained the form. Attack Potency: At least Street level (Completely overpowers multiple trained soldiers that don't have Aura), Large-Planet level with the Dragon Katana (Poured Aura Energy into this weapon over the years, boosting its power far above his. It's stated the weapon has power comparable to Linx's base form post-first time skip) | At least Planet level '''(Broke all of Naphadyl's Aura in one blow), '''Large-Planet level with the Dragon Katana, Multiverse level+ with the Infinity Alpha God Blade (Holds the same power as the Core's Avatar, as that is their creator) |''' '''Solar System level (Stated to be leagues stronger than his son. Naphadyl stated to Linx that his strongest Kurai blast was about as powerful as one of Omen's casual punches) |''' At least '''Multi-Solar System Level (Stated he could easily destroy half of Gyrohem) |''' '''Planet Level (Is significantly weaker than he was in his prime. Naphadyl was able to keep up with him, though it was possibly because Omen wasn't trying to harm her) | High Universe level '(Comparable to Abyssion in Immortal Form) Note: Is able to lower his physical strength down to his opponent's if they're weaker than him, though not his durability. 'Speed: Peak Human (Shouldn't be any slower than himself when not amplifying his speed) | Peak Human without amplifying his speed (Normally, Supernaturals on Gyrohem are able to control their speed with training. They're all born with MHS+ instincts that activate when in danger, but they must train their bodies to react or move at that speed at will. That means normally, they would still be regular in speed. Omen trained his body daily in the army to the point where even without Aura, his movements are still a blur in our point of view), Speed of Light ''' with amplifying his speed (All Supernaturals who have their potential unlocked are able to perceive objects at the speed of, or even faster than light at minimum) | '''Peak Human without amplifying his speed, FTL+ with amplifying his speed (Said to be much slower than his son's Kurai Form) | Peak Human without amplifying his speed, Massively FTL with amplifying his speed (Said to be comparable to Blood Form Linx) | Athletic Human without amplifying his speed (Slower, but still much faster than the average person), Speed of Light with amplifying his speed (Even though he's weaker than he was in his prime, he would still have his peak's speed in his base because his potential is never sealed) | Athletic Human without amplifying his speed, Massively FTL+ with amplifying his speed (Comparable to Abyssion in Immortal Form) Note: Limited Precognition increases his reaction speed slightly. The Dragon Katana's Red Form doubles Omen's combat speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown (Able to wield the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which can hypothetically expand to the size of an infinite space depending on his Willpower, though he can also augment the weight to his liking also depending on his Willpower) Striking Strength: At least Street Class |''' '''Planet Class | Solar System Class | '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Class | Planet Class | High Universal Durability: '''At least '''Street level, Large-Planet level with the Dragon Katana (Can block with it) | At least Planet level, Large-Planet level with the Dragon Katana''' | Solar System level | At least '''Multi-Solar System Level | Planet level | High Universe level Note: Willpower Defense will increase Omen's durability by an unknown amount higher post-injury. Stamina: Unknown (Omen never got tired when fighting on the battlefield) Range: Extended Melee Range (With Dragon Katana) | Extended Melee Range '(With Dragon Katana), '''Hundreds of Kilometers '''to '''Large Planet '(With Aura based attacks. Should at least be comparable to his son), '''High Universal (With the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Is able to hypothetically cross an infinite space) Standard Equipment: Akavarn Armor, Dragon Katana Intelligence: Omen had complete control over his Aura, more so than nearly everyone in his time. He was a quick learner, obtaining a never-before-seen form at just 8 years old, and then another at 22 years old. Most of all though, he was a tactical and combat genius, being able to keep track of and support an army of thousands, as well as using anything he had at his disposal such as the environment to completely annihilate his enemies | Same | Same | Same | Same, with the addition of being very wise and experienced with war, as well as being knowledgeable in many things, as he read books and absorbed knowledge non-stop at his stay in the medical building. Weaknesses: Even if he has a lot of Aura, Omen's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. Near the end of his life, Omen became more soft, not opting to retaliate against an enemy. You can take this as a weakness or as an advantage. All abilities, with the exception of physical abilities, drain stamina every usage. Final Form only lasts for 10 minutes. Equipment '-Armors-' Akavarn Armor: 'Omen's main blue and silver-looking armor, and what he mostly uses everywhere he goes. It's heavy-looking, and it is, if someone else uses it. Omen augments it with his Aura though, and makes it lighter than a feather, while still keeping its protection. The armor is also enchanted, giving him slightly more Aura. '-Weapons-''' '''Dragon Katana: A weapon forged and enchanted by Omen himself. It has multiple abilities named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, being able to slash 500 times in a split second. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. It can split Gyrohem mountains in a single, clean cut alone. White Dragon releases a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise and accurate. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. The weapon looks just like a regular katana, with the exception of there being dragon carvings everywhere on it. Infinity Alpha God Blade: A weapon obtained by slaying the original wielder of the blade. A weapon of immense power. When used, it has the potential to cut through multiple dimensions, depending on the size of the weapon. This can grow as big as the user wants it to be. It looks like a medieval longsword. Omen doesn't have this weapon anymore after his "fight" with Abyssion. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Moves He Can Use In Any Form-' * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could manipulate all of the energy around them or anywhere around the planet. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. * "Willpower": 'An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Omen primarily used this as a way to transition between abilities and forms quicker. '-Kurai Form Moves-''' *'''Kurai Burst: An ability that encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from the outside and inside, then explodes them from the inside. A perfect counter against Aura users, and it ignores durability. It also has area of effect damage when it explodes, with ice shards shooting out from all sides. *'Kurai Cannon:' Shoots a light blue, gigantic energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. With only one hand, this ability could likely destroy a solar system, and with two, it will completely destroy a solar system. '-Aura Form Moves-' *'Aura Healing:' Omen uses his Aura to heal himself at a very ''rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds fairly quickly. *'Aura Shard:' Shoots out a light blue, energy-like shard out of one finger. When it touches something, it explodes, doing 'much' more damage than Kurai Cannon. Omen could shoot up to ten of these with each of his fingers. It is said that just one of these shards is able to destroy all of the continents on Gyrohem. Omen is able to condense its power. '-Final Form Moves-''' * Teleportation: Omen is able to teleport anywhere, as long as he has memory of the place he wants to go to. Feats *Slaughtered armies of enemy Supernaturals in his prime, and most of them alone. (Keep in mind a trained Supernatural has the power to destroy mountains on our planet easily) *Is able to escape a black hole casually in Kurai Form. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Without Aura | Prime/Pre-Injury Base | Kurai Form | Aura Form | Post-Injury Base | Final Form Trivia/Notes * Near the end of his life, Omen tapped into a new found power, and unlocked it in his Aura, revealing Final Form. All of his sins, all of his experience, his wisdom, his Aura, his Willpower. They were all combined into this one form. * If Omen turned into one of his forms near the end of his life, he would still have the same exact attack potency, durability, etc as he did in his prime. * Unlike his son before mastering Final Form, Omen could use an ability from one form in another, with the exception of base form. * Omen and Abyssion have actually crossed paths multiple times. * After Omen and Abyssion's brief fight, Abyssion took the Infinity Alpha God Blade from Omen, implying that's what he was there for. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Lawful Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Parents Category:Armored Characters Category:INTJ Characters Category:INFJ Characters Category:Tier 9